Hearings aids may be inserted either partially or completely into a user's ear canal. Hearing aid housings typically comprise a rigid material. However, hearing aid housings may also be constructed using a semi-rigid material.
Gaps between the material and the ear canal can decrease the effectiveness of the hearing aid. Further, some users of completely-in-the-canal (CIC) type hearing aids have reported their use as uncomfortable. Moreover, it is common for CICs to have to be returned to the lab for modifications or housing remakes for comfort. One reason for the remakes is that ear canals move, adding an additional complication to an already complicated fitting. Further, acoustic sealing within and sensitivity of the deeper bony portion of the ear canal make fitting CIC hearing aids challenging.
For non-customized fit hearing aids, a “standard” hearing aid housing can have problems providing an adequate seal inside an ear canal, given variances in bony structures, cartilage, and other occlusions.
Portions of the hearing aid may be rigid and other portions, e.g. the tip end, may be of a softer material. However, these softer tip ends may not fit or conform to a wide variety of ear canal shapes, necessitating a plurality of such softer tip ends, e.g. replaceable tip ends.